Iam SEME,Arra?
by Bubble Oh
Summary: "Jika sedang bersama kkamjong ,siapa dintara kalian yang diatas?" Tanya chanyeol watados. "HEY KKAMJONG HITAM JELEK NAN BODOH CEPAT BUKA PINTUNYA!" YAOI.me!kai


Author: Bubble Oh

Cast: Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

Park Chanyeol

All member EXO

Genre: Comedy,Romance

THIS YAOI, LOVE!

DON'T LIKE?DONT READ

Suasana pagi di negara tirai bambu pagi ini sungguh cerah,matahari mulai beranjak dari persembunyianya menuju tempat yang memang ditakdirkan tuhan untuknya yaitu,menghangatkan seluruh umat manusia yang berada dipijakan tanah hal-nya dengan suasana drom EXO-M pagi ini,duo leader ,Luhan dan manager hyung sedang berada di teras untuk membicarakan sceduel mereka pagi ini. Minseok,Chen,Lay,D.O sedang mengolah bahan makanan bersama manager nonna di ,baekhyun dan tao pergi untuk sekedar membeli makanan ringan mengingat lemari pendingin mereka kosong tak tersisa. Dan siapa member yang belum ku sebut? Ohh jangan lupakan the real magnae dan happy virus yang saat ini sedang menyaksikan kartun dengan spons kuning dan bintang laut idiot yang menjadi pemeran utamanya,sesekali terdengar lengkuhan kesal chanyeol karna acara filmnya harus terganti dengan iklan.

"Hun ?" panggil chanyeol tanpa menoleh. Sehun membalas dengan gumam-an karna memang ia sedang asik dengan benda putih tipis yang didalamnya terdapat berjuta juta games.

"Jika sedang bersama kkamjong ,siapa dintara kalian yang diatas?" Tanya chanyeol watados.

"maksud-mu hyung?" kini sehun telah mematikan benda putih tipis atau yang biasa kalian sebut ,sehun mematikan psp-nya karna memang sedari tadi ia sudah kalah bermain bukan karna sehun tertarik pada topic chanyeol kali ini.

"maksud-ku,jika kalian sedang bermain,siapa diantara kalian yang berada di atas?" Saat ini pun chanyeol telah menghadap sehun yang berada di sampingnya.

"diatas?permainan apa itu hyung?" Oh adakah yang punya stick golf sekarang?

"bermain ranjang" ujar chanyeol dengan wajah mesumnya dan oh jangan lupakan seringai muncul di wajahnya.

"maksudmu bermain truth or dare ?Kami sering melakukanya sebelum tidur" ohh..ingatkan chanyeol untuk membeli stick golf sehabis ini.

"Maksudku bercin…aahhh appooo"

"apa yang kau bicarakan pada anak-ku,park chanyeol?!" entah muncul dari mana kini kyungsoo tengah menjewer kuping chanyeol yang membuat sang empunya meringis hanya terdiam.

"bercin?apa ada permainan yang bernama bercin,hyung?" Tanya sehun entah kepada kyungsoo atau chanyeol tapi mungkin yang sehun maksud adalah chanyeol karna biasanya sehun akan memanggil kyungsoo dengan sebutan 'eomma'.

"pergi ke meja makan sekarang ,sehunnie" Titah kyungsoo pada sehun,sehun mengangguk dan segera berlari menuju meja makan .

"kyu..kyung.."demi pasta gigi berperisa stoberi milik baekhyun chanyeol benar benar takut melihat kyungsoo sekarang,bagaimana tidak takut?dengan celemek masih menggantung dileher,sendok sayur masih setia ia genggam dan mata yang hampir keluar itu sudah cukup untuk menakuti semua member dengan gertakan-nya.

"OWWWHHH OMMO!" Luhan,suho,manager hyung atau sung hwan hyung segera mendekap erat tubuh kyungsoo dengan posisi Luhan memeluk tangan kiri kyungsoo,manager hyung memeluk tangan kiri kyungsoo dan suho memeluk erat perut kyungsoo dari belakang setelah melihat kyungsoo telah menjelma menjadi ibu ganas.

"kyung..kyungie apakah kau tega melihat tubuh chanyeol memar memar akibat sendok sayurmu itu,eoh?" sung hwan selaku manager mereka mencoba merayu kyungsoo yang terus berontak..

"heyy apa yang kalian lakukan?lepaskan" kyungsoo mencoba melepaskan tubuh dari ketiga orang idiot itu.

"jika kami lepaskan,kau harus berjanji harus melepaskan chanyeol," ujar suho yang sekarang kepalanya sudah berada di pinggang kyungsoo.

"hey ayolah aku tidak sesadis key hyung kepada minho hyung yang akan memanggang minho hyung jika ia berbuat mesum kepada taemin" dengan ragu trio idiot –panggilan yang diberi kyungsoo- melepaskan lengan mereka ditubuh dimana chanyeol?Bukan,ia bukan membeli stick golf tetapi ia sudah berlari ke meja makan.

"ayo lekas telah siap"

Jadwal mereka hari sudah selesai,hanya tinggal beberapa member seperti Kris,Tao,Chen dan xiumin yang harus menyeselesaikan pemotretan mereka hari di drom, kyungsoo dan lay bergegas ke dapur untuk mengambil minuman segar dan beberapa makanan ringan dan…

BUUURRKKK

"HEY KKAMJONG HITAM JELEK NAN BODOH CEPAT BUKA PINTUNYA!"

Terlihat mahluk yang menjulang tinggi sedang berusaha mendobrak pintu kamar mandi utama dengan segenap kekuatan yang ia punya,ia mundur beberapa langkah dan mempusatkan tenaganya pada lengan atasnya,tubuhnya menyamping siap menerjang pintu toilet yang tidak bersalah sampai..

"WAHAI PARK CHANYEOL YANG BODOH KAU BISA MENGGUNAKAN TOILET KAMAR-MU TANPA HARUS MEMBUAT PINTU TOILET UTAMA ITU HANCUR "

Tanpa aba-aba suara peluit atau suara tembakan pistol,chanyeol segera berlari menuju toilet kamar yang bertuliskan 'kaisoo' karna memang kamar itu yang paling dekat dengannya sekarang,ohh panggilan alam memang kita tinggalkan chanyeol yang sedang mengurus keperluanya di toilet.

Sekarang kita beralih ke ruang tengah yang ditempati Suho,Baekhyun,Sehun,dan luhan yang sedang sibuk membersihkan ruang tengah yang seperti…bisa dibayangkan jika underwaer bermotif panda ada di atas antena tv.

Pertanyaanya sekarang,mengapa mereka membersihkan ruang tengah seperti sekarang ini?jawabanya simple,ternyata para member sepakat untuk menonton drama yang bergenre angst dan mereka akan bertaruh siapa yang pertama meneteskan air mata maka member itu harus membayar makan selama 1 minggu plus membersihkan bukan?

Setelah menunggu sekitar beberapa jam,para member telah siap dengan meja pun sudah tersiap tissue dan berbagai makanan karna memang film yang mereka pilih berdurasi cukup lama.

"Putar Film-nya sekarang suho hyung" ujar tao yang sudah puas dengan posisinya dengan kepala dipaha sang leader exo-m.

Dijam pertama,para member masih terlihat Happy karna memang banyak adegan yang mengundang tawa mereka.

Dijam kedua,para member mulai serius karna konfik film mulai terlihat .bahkan ada adegan yang membuat hati mereka ter-iris

Dijam ketiga,oh Lihatlah Suho sekarang,ia mengigit sumpit untuk menahan airmatanya agar tak jatuh dan tak hanya suho tapi para member juga mulai tersentuh hatinya.

"sehun" Panggil chanyeol,Rupanya ia ingin mengalihkan pusat otaknya karna akan berbahaya jika ia terus mempusatkan matanya pada layar Tv sialan itu, sudah dipastikan air matanya menetes dan dapat dipastikan dompetya akan kosong selama 1 minggu ini

"Ne" sehun hanya memasang wajah datar.

"Hun,aku masih penasaran apa jawaban mu tadi pagi"

"mwo?jawaban apa?" bukan suara sehun melainkan suara dari namjachingu sehun,siapa lagi kalau bukan si hitam posisi sehun diapit oleh kai dan chanyeol,sehun merasa ada aura negative disini

"isshhh jangan ikut campur kau."

"Wae?kenapa aku tak boleh ikut campur?"

"karna ini hanya urusan sesama manusia berkulit putih" Dan Kai merasa ingin terjun dari lantai 30 saat ini juga.

Chanyeol mengambil I-pad entah milik siapa yang berada diatas mengetik layar keyword dan segera membuka satu web yang membuatnya semangat,setelah merasa puas dengan hasil yang ia cari,chanyeol menatap i-pad nya dengan 'wow'.

"Hun,lihatlah ini" chanyeol memberikan i-padnya kepada sehun dan bisa kalian bayangkan ekspresi sehun,.chanyeol membekap mulut sehun karna mendapati sang magnae ini sudah mengambil ancang ancang untuk berteriak.

"Mwoya ige?" sehun menyodorkan kembali i-pad kepada chanyeol. Kalian penasaran gambar apa yang ada di i-pad itu? Itu adalah gambar anime takumi-kun yang sedang ugghhh you-know-what-i-mean.

"jika kau sedang bersama kkamjong,dimana atau dibawah?" ujar chanyeol sambil men-zoom gambar yang sebenarnya masih belum pantas dilihat oleh berpikir tak pernah melakukan hal ini bersama kai,tetapi jika ditanya seperti itu tentu saja ia mau yang berada di atas,kenapa?karna sehun melihat namja yang ada dibawah sepertiya terlihat kesakitan.

"aku yang diatas"

"MWO!" chanyeol yang berteriak melainkan kai yang berada tepat di samping ia berteriak?entahlah,akan kita tanyakan sehabis ini.

"hey kkamjong,wae?" Tanya perhatian para member tidak terpusatkan pada tv lagi melainkan tiga orang yang duduk berjejer di sofa.

"wae jongin-ah?" kai memandang sehun panas dingin. Kai merebut i-pad yang tadinya ditangan chanyeol sekarang sudah berpindah ketanganya.

"Hyung lihat ini" kai menyerahkan benda kotak nan tipis itu ke bisa kalian bayangkan bagaimana ekspresi suho.

"ASTAGA,IGE MWOYA!" sekejap semua member-minus ChaHunKai- mengerubuti suho untuk melihat apa dibalik i-pad tersebut.

"Bisa kalian jelaskan sekarang" Tanya kyungsoo dengan mata menginmidasi ketiga bocah tersebut.

"coba kau ceritakan sehun sayang" Tanya kyungsoo lembut pada sehun,karna ia yakin bukan sehunlah dalam dibalik semua ini dan pasti sehun akan bercerita sejujur-jujurnya.

_Setelah beberapa menit sesudah sehun menjelaskan ceritanya kepada kyungsoo_

"MATI KAU PARK CHANYEOL!"

*BONUS STORY*

Mwo? Si jongin tampan nan seksi ini menjadi uke?dalam mimpi-mu saja oh memang sebenarnya siapa yang jadi uke disini ?aku si tampan apa sehun yang cengeng?.ohhh apa kalian buta karna telah memilih sehun jadi karna mukanya yang datar?oh shit,kalian jangan tertipu dengan mukanya yang datar seperti kalian meragukan ke-seme-an aku termaksud magnae tapi tetap saja aku berbeda cengeng,suka merajuk,suka melakukan aegyo..

Lihat ia sekarang,ia sedang berbaring dipaha kyungsoo hyung sambil memakan buah stoberi yang disuapkan oleh baeki bukankah ini sudah jelas jika ia adalah uke?apa kalian perlu bukti?ohhh dengan senang hati aku akan kau malam ini oh sehun

"kyaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"yak kkamjong turunkan sehun sekarang"

kau sudah tertangkap sehun chagi..khe khe apa ada yang punya kamera disini,lihatlah wajahnya yang ketakutan dalam kupastikan besok kau tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar baby hun.

'_eomma tolong aku….'_ _Ujar sehun dalam hati._

Seketika dan kyungsoo mempunyai perasaan tidak enak untuk sehun.

END…

Mianhe ceritanya abal,banyak typo dan bahasa tidak sesuai emang baru di dunia menulis dan fifi harap para readers bersedia mengoreksi kesalahan kesalahan yang ada di ff fifi yang minta double story-nya kah?kalo ada fifi bakal update double story untuk para kaihun shiper :D

Mind to review?


End file.
